Real World: Ancient China
by Tiana
Summary: What happens when 14 people from the cast of Fushigi Yuugi are video taped, and all together? Can they survive? Probably not. It's like Suzaku vs. Seiryuu all over.
1. Episode 1: The Meeting

Real World: Ancient China  
Notes: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, but others like Pioneer do. And the Real World is owned by MTV and that's all..Don't mind the typos -_-/  
  
Side notes: My story is based on the English Dialect of Fushigi Yuugi. The book other wise know as The Four Gods of Heaven and Earth is know as The Universe of the Four Gods. And this takes place after the TV series, and not even going into the OAV's, as it would make much of this very confusing. Oh yeah, as for the dead Suzaku and Seiryuu....They're Back! *creepy twighlight zone music*  
  
Spoilers if you haven't seen the whole thing! (small ones)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cast: Tamahome  
Miaka Yuki   
Yui Hongo  
Hotohori  
Nuriko  
Tasuki  
Chichiri  
Chiriko  
Nakago  
Amiboshi  
Suboshi  
Soi  
Mitsukake  
Tomo  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 1 of ?  
  
MTV is at it again. They have just selected fourteen people from the cast of Fushigi Yuugi for the Real World: Ancient China.  
  
Tamahome (commonly know throughout our adventure as Tamahomeboy, Tama, and Tamakins) is sitting down at the palace in which they are to live. He sees Nuriko there, and he sits next to him.  
  
"Are you thinking about Miaka?" Nuriko asked kindly.  
Tamahome nodded. "Yeah. I miss her."  
"I hear that she was at the casting special. Tasuki said he saw her. I wonder if she made it..."  
Tamahome made a slight laugh. "Her? She's so clumsy!"  
"So? Don't you want her here?"  
"Sure I do. I love her."  
  
Then, when all was thought to be good, the evil had arrived. The two twins, Amiboshi and Suboshi. Amiboshi had regained his memory. They both frowned upon arrival when they saw that Tamahome and Nuriko. Tamahome tried to ignore then, as he still hated them for killing his family (he cant tell them apart). All he had left was Miaka and Suboshi nearly killed her too. Hotohori arrived, and Yui did too. Each has no regrets, but were sorry for the way things turned out.  
  
"Yui," Tamahome yelled. "Is..Is Miaka going to be here?!"  
She shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
The next to arrive was the healer Mitsukake, the foul mouthed Tasuki, and the ever so scary...Nakago  
  
"NAKAGO!" Tamahome yelled. "What the Hell are you doing here!"  
"Why, Tamahome, I'm on the Real World with you!" Nakago replied.  
Nuriko gasped. "You?"  
Nakago nodded. "I will take the Priestess of Suzaku's virginity!"  
Tamahome laughed. "Suzaku beat you to it, baka."  
"So? You are still a virgin. You cannot even have the one girl you love."  
"'Miaka...." Tamahome sighed. "It's true that we are still in love, and have not consimated. But you..you will not get in the way! Suzaku sealed your powers!"  
All of a sudden Nakago's forehead bean to emit a blue light. "Guess again." Tamahome's emitted a red light.  
"Tamahomeboy, you're forehead is glowing. Is the little ghost mad?" Tasuki said, as Tamahome punched him.  
"He really shouldn't say the G-word, ya know," Chichiri added.  
"But how?" Tamahome said, shocked.  
"The will of Lady Yui. As she and the Priestess of Suzaku began to trust each other, the seal had broken."  
  
As Tamahome and Nakago began to talk with Nuriko obseving, Yui was eying Suboshi. How she had loved him. But there was someone else in her life. Tetsuya. She loved Tetsuya, as well. He had not tried to kill her friend, but merly save her. Tetsuya was very meaningful to her.  
  
The arrivals just kept on coming. Tomo had come back, seeking vengence on Suboshi. But Suboshi and his Yo-Yo's of Death made sure Tomo would not do anything. After Toma, was Soi and Chiriko. Soi was hanging all over Nakago, who had yet again licked Tamahome and gotten his ass head for it.  
  
"Nakago..." Soi mouthed.  
"Soi..."  
"Nakago..."  
"....Soi."  
Yui made a face. "Why don't you just call yourselves John and Marsha for goodness sakes!"  
"Who's John?" Nakago asked.  
Soi shrugged. "Who is Marsha!? Are you cheating on me!"  
Nakago shook his head. "No, Soi."  
"Then who is Marsha!?"  
Yui sighed. "John and Marsha. It's a classic Televison joke."  
"What's Televison?" Nakago and Soi both asked.  
Tamahome jumped up and down. "I know! I know! It's a little box with people in it. You use this thing called a remote control to change the channel."  
"Miaka said that you used it to ploy away from her cooking!" Yui added.  
"So?"  
  
Tomo arrived, and he had been eying Chiriko as he came in only minutes later.  
  
"Well, Everyone is here," Tamahome said. "Miaka didn't make it."  
"Too Bad!" Tasuki smiled.  
"I just don't get it," Nuriko added. "Even Yui made it, and everyone, well almost everyone hates her!"  
"HEY!" Yui yelled. "YOU JERK! And by the way, there should be one more person coming!"  
  
Then, the last person arrived. A young, semi-long haired girl. Slightly annoying, but still: Loved by all. She was the one Tamahome wanted to see all this time. Miaka Yuki. Tamahome ran up to her (running past her at first, then back tracking).  
  
"Miaka!" Tamahome said in his surprised, bu happy voice.  
"Tamahome!!!!!" Miaka yelled in her annoying, yet fit for her voice.  
The hugged and Nuriko sighed.   
  
Miaka ran aroung the house. "Wow! It's so big! There are four rooms! I call the One that is blue! And me and Tamahome will share it!!"  
Toma grunted. "You niave little girl. there are fourteen people and four rooms. thats atleast 4 to 2 rooms and 5 to the other two!"  
Nuriko smiled. "Me and Hotohori will share with them. So..." Nuriko paused and stuck out his tounge.  
Hotohori smiled. Everyone argued over rooms. Soi, Nakago, Yui, Suboshi, and Amibosh in one room. Tasuki, Tomo, Chiriko, Chichri, and Mitsuake. The other room was only for people who were feuding.  
  
And so the adventure Begins.  
  
END OF EPISODE 1 


	2. Episode 2: The First Day

Real World: Ancient China  
Notes: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, but others like Pioneer do. And the Real World is owned by MTV and that's all..Don't mind the typos -_-/  
  
Spoilers if you haven't seen the whole thing! (small ones)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 2 of ?  
  
Soi and Nakago sat at the breakfast table.  
"Nakago, are you really not cheating on me with that Marsha woman?" Soi asked.  
"Soi, I promise, I do not know a Marsha. But what about John?"  
"I honestly do not know a John."  
"Okay," Nakago said, twirling his blond locks of hair. "Then it's settled. We were not cheating. I do not know a Marsha and you do not know a Josh."  
  
Yui walked into the room. "You two are still going at THAT?" she asked. "I told you, Josh and Marsha is a T.V. joke.  
"What's T.V.?" Nakago and Soi asked in unison.  
Yui banged her head on the wall. "Stupid!" she mumbled.  
  
Miaka and Tamahome walked into the kitchen as well. They were holding hands. Miaka smiled cheerfully as usualy, and Tamahome admired her suttle was of moving.  
"Miaka..." He said in a wispered. "Last night was amazing. We finally concemated."  
"Uh...What do you mean?" Miaka asked. "We did....'do it', Tamahome."  
"Yes we did. Don't you remember? You got one me in the middle of the night and screwed me silly."  
Miaka shooke her head. "That wasn't me."  
"What?"  
"It must have been Yui or Soi. But it wasn't me," she said honestly. "But...now you're not a virgin, Tamahome. What are we going to do?"  
"I don't know. It's not like you're a virgin either, so what does it matter?"  
"You cheated on me with Soi!" Miaka cried.  
"I did no such thing!" Soi yelled. "I love Nakago. Not Tamahome or whoever this...Televison..or was it T.V...John is! Nakago is my love. I only love Nakago."  
Yui rolled her eyes. "We get the picture."  
"YUI!" Miaka yelled. "Was it you who slept with MY fiancè?"  
Yui blushed. "No." Then Yui bolted out the room. Miaka ran after her yelling, "YUI-CHAN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
Tamahome sighed. "She's mad. She hates me.."  
  
  
Tomo was admiring Nuriko from afar. Nuriko was brushing his teeth and Toma was watching. His excuse for being in the same bathroom was that he was brushing his hair. Chiriko walked into the room, took one look at Tomo, screamed and ran away.  
"Poor kid," Nuriko said, his mouth full of white bubbles from the toothpast. "Runs away from what he thinks he scary. I used to be like him. I love that lil guy."   
Nuriko spit the bubbled out and cupped his hands together to rinse his mouth. Toma existed as Nuriko bent forward to inspect his teeth. Tomo smiled. Nuriko had a nice, oh so very touchable bum, that he disired to grad and caress.  
  
  
Hotohori looked in the mirror. "I am so handsome," he said. "I still sometimes scare myself." He smiled.  
The twins Amiboshi and Suboshi were behing him snickering.   
Amiboshi said, "I remember he was so nice when I played the flute at their empire. I love him.."  
Suboshi elbowed his brother. "Shut your hole! This is not the time to hear about your yaoi fantasies!"  
Hotohori smiled at himself again. "I am pretty." He looked over at the doorway and saw Nuriko. "Don't you agree, Nuriko?"  
Nuriko nodded. "Yes, sire."  
"Call me Hotohori, We are not in the Empire any longer."  
"Please let me call you sire....It is improtant to me."  
Hotohori shrugged, "As you wish."  
Amiboshi smiled again. "Seiryuu....They're so cute together."  
Suboshi elbowed his brother in the ribs. Amiboshi gasped. "Keep your mouth shut."  
  
  
Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chichiri all sat in the living room watching the fire burn.  
"I love fire," Tasuki stated.  
Chichri nodded. "Ya know, I knew that."  
Mitsukake shrugged. "How did I get roped into this?"  
"No idea, friend," Tasuki said. "Miaka made us all try. How can you say no to a sweetheart like her?"  
"You can't..." Chichiri said.  
"You two still love the preistess so much?" Mitsukake asked.  
"Yes, Indeed. She is a special woman. Tamahome is lucky to have her. I could have...but I blew it. She doesn't like me like she likes him." Tasuki sighed.  
Chichiri smiled. "We know. We all love her."  
  
  
Chiriko went into the kitchen. "Is Tomo here?" he asked.  
"No," Tamahome replied. "Why?"  
"I'm scared of him."  
"You're safe here."  
But Tamahome was wrong. Tomo walked in, and again, Chiriko screamed and ran away.  
"What's up with him?" Tomo asked.  
Tamahome shrugged. "No idea. Waffle?" He offered Tomo a waffle.  
  
  
Miaka ran all around the house. "Yui, I am gonna get you."  
Yui was back into a corned, of course. Miaka had one, she thought. Miaka always won. "Miaka...I'm sorry."  
"You said you didn't like him! Why did you lie to me?"  
"Because...Miaka...I lied...."  
"Damn it, that won't work. I asked why."  
Yui sighed. "I do love him. When I see him with you I get so jealous."  
Miaka slapped Yui across the face and stormed off.  
  
  
Miaka ran back to Tamahome. "We can't be together. Yui liked you."  
Tamahome sighed. "Damn it..Not again."  
Miaka nodded. "I can't do that to Yui. She loves you."  
Tamahome too Miaka in his arms and kissed her passionatly. She pulled away. "Miaka..."  
"Tamahome..we can't..." She ran off.  
  
Yui walked in with half a red face. "She hates me," she cried.  
"Alot of people do," Tamahome said. "I do."  
Yui ran off into tear, yelling, "No one loves me! Someone shoot me!"  
  
Tasuki entered the kitchen. "What's going on?"  
"Miaka just broke up with me," Tamahome said sadly.  
"I'm sorry Tamahomboy."  
Tamahome nodded. "We always get back together, I'm not worried."  
"I would be. Yui is involved I assume."  
Tamahome nodded. "Yes. She slept with me and I thought it was Miaka."  
"You were still a virgin?" Taskui giggled.   
"Yes."  
Taskui dropped to the floor laughing.  
"Bastard..." Tamahome mummbled. 


End file.
